Memoirs of Uchiha Naomi
by AstridClaire
Summary: What if you had a choice to make between love and friendship? If you have the duty of having to protect something so precious that weighs thousands of innocent lives, would you even go against your own family? Would you destroy evil with evil? How can you even save anyone if you can't even see the light in the dark? Uchiha Naomi goes on a quest that decides her life...and death.


**Naruto:**

**"Memoirs of Uchiha Naomi"**

_**~~~PROLOGUE~~~**_

_**The First Chance Encounters**_

* * *

"I am counting on your decision, Lord Hokage. Are you sure she is in safe hands?" a middle-aged man asked.

"Tsunade might be brutal when it comes to her training regimes, but she know when her student will reach her limit. Besides, you said Naomi would take the Chuunin exams, am I right?" The Sandaime said.

Currently, Sarutobi Hiruzen is having a private meeting with Uchiha Kagami. Kagami is the husband of Uchiha Yukari, and the father of sisters Uchiha Naomi and Mikoto. Kagami is discussing the matter of her eldest daughter's, Naomi, apprenticeship with Senju Tsunade. The Female Sennin seemed to have taken an interest over the young Uchiha kunoichi, and proposed an apprenticeship. Kagami, unable to resist his father instincts, confronted the Third Hokage for reassurance after his daughter notified him about her willingness to such opportunity. Of course, it's not everyday that one of the Sannins takes in a student...especially Lady Tsunade. However, Kagami can't help but worry for his eldest daughter. It doesn't help that Naomi expressed her strong desire to take the Chuunin exams.

Hiruzen sighed with a small smile on his face. This is why the Head of the Uchiha Clan, Uchiha Takashi, took Kagami as his Second-in-Command. Kagami is very formidable shinobi yet his stern yet compassionate personality gives way to the harmony within the clan. Takashi even wanted his son, Fugaku, to become Mikoto's betrothed...though the children don't know yet. Naomi is the one Kagami extremely fawns over, even if she's the eldest. The young girl has no complaints, but her father can get very annoying when his father interferes with her ninja priorities. She even graduated within 10 months in the Ninja Academy just to reassure him!

Nevertheless, Hiruzen looked at Kagami with a soft expression. The latter seemed calm on the outside, but Hiruzen could see the anxiety and worry within the Uchiha's signature onyx eyes. Kagami spoke, "Yes, she did. It's the type that would allow a shinobi to go solo, while the normal one needs a three-man cell to continue within the exams. Lady Tsunade already signed it as her sensei, and the waiver is only waiting for a parent's permission."

Hiruzen then interrupted, "This leads you to this conversation in order for you to get reassurance from me when Tsunade takes Naomi for some training before the exams start." He then takes a huff from his pipe, "Is that right?" He then exhaled the smoke through his mouth.

Kagami merely nodded, the anxiety slowly showing even more. He knows Naomi is extremely and definitely capable of taking care of her self, but Naomi always take things too far or too fast most of the time. Yukari already gave her approval, but Kagami needs some more information about the apprenticeship and that Lady Tsunade won't provoke Naomi's recklessness. That woman has no inhibitions whatsoever in Kagami's opinion!

The Third Hokage gave a sincere smile, "She'll be fine, Kagami. I know the feeling of a father. Tsunade will take good care of Naomi, and she'll become even stronger in the Chuunin Exams. I'm confident that your daughter would even pass the exams as she brings home that Chuunin vest with a smile on her face. Believe in her. There's a saying that the arrow cannot reach its destination if the bow doesn't let it go."

Kagami blinked at the Sandaime as he contemplated his words. He then sighed and released a defeated smile as he brought out a sheet of paper. It was the waiver for his daughter's participation and the exams, and it was completely signed. Kagami gave a silent nod of thanks before leaving the room. The Sandaime's smile widened as he took and observed the sheet of paper, "I guess I'll notify Tsunade about his approval then."

As Tsunade walked towards her favorite bar, she noticed that the sun was already beginning to set. As she looked at its direction, she also noticed movement further into the forest path that leads to the Training Grounds. She smirked as she recognized the jet black hair of Uchiha Naomi. She can't wait to get that little brat as her student. Tsunade had never seen nor met such an interesting young kunoichi.

She then continued her way towards the bar. She's going to make sure that not a single coin is left in Jiraiya's wallet tonight.

A young boy with blonde hair closed his cerulean eyes as he tried to relax his chakra. He then made a fighting stance with his eyes still closed. A gentle breeze passed by and just as it stopped, he abruptly opened those eyes again and swiftly threw three kunais in one go. In a split second, the kunais were followed by six shurikens. The kunais each hit a bull's eye on the three dummies, while two shurikens hit each dummy's supposed eyes.

* * *

Namikaze Minato then gave a sigh of relief as he wiped the sweat on his forehead. He then gave a bright smile as he finally finished his weaponry training for the day. He walked towards the dummies, and pulled out the shurikens and kunais as he packed his belongings. He then went on his way towards the river further in the forest. As he reached his destination, he calmly took a drink and washed his face. Today was a very long day.

Minato abruptly heard a rustle somewhere behind him and immediately became alert. People treated him as a prodigy but he didn't pay any attention into anything aside from a room for improvement. As another gentle breeze passed by, the forest stilled soon after. The slight movement that he caught on a tree branch made Minato act fast and sent three shurikens, aiming low so as not to make injuries that are too critical. A few birds flew, and when he traced the slight amount of chakra and movement from his right, he immediately threw two kunais and another three shurikens. Each of them were countered precisely with the same weapons before Minato sent an extra kunai with a smoke bomb talisman.

When the smoke cleared, Minato saw a young girl about his age standing in a casual posture . She had jet black hair and mysterious indigo eyes. Her hair was styled in a whole side ponytail at the right side of her head, while her bangs framed her face. She had creamy colored skin and what surprised Minato the most was the forehead protector that was tied to her right arm instead. This meant that the girl already graduated from the academy, and she was just the same age as him! Did she enroll a year earlier? Minato stared in both awe and curiosity.

He then noticed her opening the scroll, and with a poof, he saw all the kunais and shurikens he threw at her as he recognized the worn scratches on it. The girl looked at him in the eye after setting the scroll and weapons down, then said, "You have very good aim. I hope to see another priceless shinobi like yourself to catch up to the higher-ups soon. You have a lot of potential." She gave a soft smile before turning and walking away. Before Minato could speak a word, she went off in an all-out sprint.

He approached the laid-out scroll, then took his weapons back. Squinting, he saw a small charm bracelet. It was a simple silver chain with a heart-shaped amulet. Minato smiled and proceeded on his way to his home. _"I hope I could see her again. She looks like a very capable kunoichi, and I have to return her bracelet soon...it seems precious." _he thought.

* * *

Uzumaki Kushina wandered aimlessly around the forest. Her long red hair fluttered through the gentle breeze, and her gray eyes curiously gazing at every direction. She then found a tree that she could climb and proceeded to choose a branch to rest on. She slowly drifted off, but after she caught footsteps, she jolted up and crashed with the figure that was supposedly running from tree to tree.

"Ow!" they both said. "I'm sorry, I didn't notice you there. Are you alright?" The stranger lend a hand to her, and Kushina gratefully took it. She looked up and saw a girl about her age with dark hair and indigo eyes. The redhead caught the sight of the forehead protector on the other girl's arm, signifying the latter's rank of Genin. She was lost in a trance as she studied the girl but was cut off as a stronger wind pushed past them.

Kushina stumbled a bit and shielded her eyes from the dust with her arms. The girl didn't seem affected as every part of her body stood still aside from her abruptly closed eyes and fluttering side ponytail. After the wind passed, their eyes met again and the strange girl spoke, "You have a very special chakra. You should enroll at the Ninja Academy if you haven't yet. You'd become one of the strongest kunoichi in no time with the right amount of training. Who knows, you might even become the first female Hokage and help all kunoichis walk with pride."

"Hokage?" Kushina wandered curiously. The raven-haired girl just nodded and said, "The strongest shinobi and the leader of Konoha Gakure is the one we call Hokage. Sarutobi Hiruzen-sama is currently the one in the position." She then walked away and started to sprint again as Kushina was left to her thoughts. The redhead then grinned liking the idea of fitting in by becoming the Hokage. Then, a realization came to her: _"GAH! I forgot to ask her name [dattebane]"_

* * *

The raven-haired kunoichi stopped in her tracks as she took in the sight of her home. The Uchiha compound have never looked so beautiful at night. She was utterly exhausted. That blonde boy and redheaded girl really gave her an adrenaline rush! They would make fine shinobis and would hopefully catch up to her soon. They seemed to be about her age. She then proceeded to go inside the compound and was welcomed by a warm hug from her dearest little sister, Mikoto.

"Hello, Naomi-nee!" she said cheerfully.

"_Tadaima_, Miko-chan. _(I'm home, Miko-chan)_" Naomi said, returning the smile. She looked up to see both her parents with similar soft expressions. Her father nodded at her with a meaningful look, and Naomi immediately brightened as she figured out what her father meant to say. Kagami cleared his throat and walked ahead, signalling for the three females to follow soon. Yukari giggled before turning to Naomi, "_Okaerinasai_, Uchiha Naomi. _(Welcome back, Uchiha_ _Naomi.)_" She grabbed Mikoto's hand as Naomi ran towards her father and tackled him from behind. Kagami laughed and obliged to his first daughter's request for a piggy-back ride.

_"Ah, it's so good to be home again!"_ Naomi thought.

* * *

_**A/N: This is a fan fiction sold to me by a fellow writer. She still supports me with the ideas and the chapters were re-written with the same concept. This would start from the Yondaime's childhood. The whole fan fiction would be considered as a semi-OC. It would be a slight OC-centric plot. The OC may be a Mary-Sue but I won't change it since the original author wanted her that way. Naomi means "Above All & Beauty". This would be a Minato X Kushina, but there would be twists from here and there. I hope you all grow to love this story! PLEASE R&R!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any copyrighted material on this fan fiction. The story and plot rights were legally passed to me. If there are any resemblance to other stories that are not this, it was purely accidental.**


End file.
